Chroniques de Mysique
by caramba2345
Summary: Mystique est un jeune homme de 18 ans qui entreprendra une aventure épique avec ses deux meilleurs amis Iofine et Odomados suite à un événement qui leur sera arrivé. Ils feront la rencontre de Luna avec qui ils se lient instantanément d'amitié.
1. Prologue: La Fin?

Selon la lgende, un Dofus serait un uf de dragon trs spcial qui donnerait puissance et pouvoir quiconque en possde un. Mais que savons-nous d'eux exactement? Existe-t-il rellement un tel pouvoir dans ce vaste monde? Pour rpondre la question, les Dofus ont depuis longtemps exist et sont gards en permanence par des dragons. Malheureusement, malgr leur vigilance, ces ufs ont tout de mme t drobs par des criminels. cause des Dofus, une guerre finit par clater entre les deux grandes villes rivales Bonta et Brkmar. Ces deux villages tant loign l'un de l'autre chaque ct de la nation, un au Nord et l'autre au Sud, se dtestaient car, les ides d'un des deux taient compltement l'oppos de l'autre village. Bonta voulait protger sa nation tandis que Brkmar souhaitait la conqurir. Bonta tait surtout peupl de hros et de mercenaires dvou protger leur grande nation. Brkmar lui, tait surtout peupl de bandits et d'assassins dvou tout conqurir.

Un groupe de jeunes hros venait tout juste de finir une mission. Ils dcidrent de se regrouper dans une taverne, au village de Bonta. Ce groupe est constitu de cinq membres. Deux filles et trois garons.

**Ariane:** Maxime. Calme toi sur la boisson tu veux bien? Ce n'est pas bon de boire aussi vite. Tu peux en mourir.

**nodrof:** Calme-toi Ariane. C'est sa premire cuite.

**Ariane:** ME CALMER? TU ME DEMANDE DE ME CALMER? MON MARI EST PRESQUE SAOUL ET TU ME DEMANDE DE ME CALMER?

**Odas:** Moi aussi, je crois que tu devrais te calmer. Tu attires l'attention des autres.

**Ariane:** TOI, N'EN RAJOUTE PAS.

**Jane:** Arrtez de vous disputer. Ariane. Nous venons tout juste de terminer une mission. Laisse le clbrer un peu. nodrof. C'est normal de s'inquiter pour quelqu'un dont il nous est trs cher.

**Maxime:** Je vais trs bien de toute faon. Je nai seulement pris qu'un verre. On ne deviendra pas saoul avec un seul verre. Je vais prendre l'air. Je crois que j'en ai besoin.

Maxime se leva de sa chaise puis, se dirigea vers l'extrieur.

**Ariane:** Maxime. Attend.

**nodrof:** Je crois bien que tu devrais le laisser seul.

**Ariane:** Non. Je vais le rejoindre.

Elle se leva son tour et quitta la taverne.

**Odas:** Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont aujourd'hui ces deux-l?

**Jane:** Je ne le sais pas mais, vaut mieux ne pas le savoir.

**Lox:** Prparez l'assaut. Matre Razem ne veut pas que l'on choue cette mission. Il est impratif de rcuprer le dernier Dofus. Pour ne pas faire sonner l'alerte au village, un groupe de trois ou quatre brakmariens irons l'intrieur du village pour commencer l'assaut tandis que nous attendrons l'extrieur qu'ils donnent le signal pour intervenir. Je ne veux pas d'chec. Notre roi veut que nous russissions cet assaut. Il compte sur nous alors, ne le dcevons pas.

**Brakmariens:** Entendu chef.

Les brkmariens excutrent par la suite les ordres demands par leur chef. Une petite troupe se dirigea vers le village. Une fois l'intrieur, les intrus se sont spars afin de causer de plus gros dommages au village. Il y avait quatre attaquants dans le village. Un au Nord, un au Sud, un l'Est puis un l'Ouest. Chaque individu se retrouvait face trois mercenaires bontariens. Lox dcida de laisser le contrle de l'arme son assistant car, ce dernier dcida de pntrer dans le village son tour. Pendant que ces attaques ont lieu, le roi bontarien, Amayiro pour ne pas le nommer, se trouvait assit devant son bureau, songeur. Son assistant tait ct de lui mais, il tait debout.

**Amayiro:** Je sens que quelque chose de tragique va se produire au village mais quoi? Je l'ignore mon cher ami.

**Naro:** Ne pensez pas des choses pareilles matre Amayiro.

Un bontarien entra en irruption dans la pice. Il tait deux doigts de s'tre fait mal en se cognant la tte sur le bureau mais, le bontarien ne l'avait pas remarqu.

**Bontarien:** MATRE. C'EST HORRIBLE. LE VILLAGE EST ATTAQU.

**Amayiro:** ATTAQU? Par qui?

**Bontarien:** SE SONT LES BRAKMARIENS. VENEZ VITE. C'EST URGENT. NOUS AVONS BESOIN DE VOUS.

**Amayiro:** Naro. Venez avec moi. J'aurai besoin de votre aide.

**Naro:** Je serai toujours vos ct.

Une explosion se fut entendre partir de la taverne.

**Jane:** Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?

**Odas:** Je ne le sais pas. Peut-tre qu'Ariane a mis Maxime en colre?

**Jane:** Ce n'est pas le moment pour les farces. Vite allons voir.

**nodrof:** Elle a raison. L'heure est peut-tre grave.

**Odas:** Trs bien. Allons-y.

Nos trois hros quittrent la taverne. Ils remarqurent plusieurs fumes incendiaires un peu partout au village.

**Jane:** Regardez-moi a. Le village est attaqu.

**Odas:** Vite. Nous devons les aider.

**nodrof:** Attendez. Il faut retrouver Maxime et Ariane.

**Jane:** Oui. Nous serons plus fort unis.

**Odas:** Trs bien mais, avant cela, nous allons devoir se sparer. Comme a, nous aurons plus de chance des retrouver.

**nodrof:** Moi j'y vais maintenant. Je m'inquite pour eux.

**Odas:** Ne t'en fait pas. Maxime est trs fort. J'ai confiance en lui.

**nodrof:** Oui tu as raison mais, quand mme. J'ai peur pour eux.

**Odas:** Tu n'as pas avoir peur. Maxime et Ariane sont les plus forts du groupe. Avec l'intelligence d'une cr et d'un soclora, ils ne se feront pas avoir aussi facilement.

**nodrof:** C'est quoi un soclora?

**Odas:** Euh, c'est rien du tout. En fait je nen ai aucune ide.

Dit-il avec stress.

**nodrof:** Si tu le dit.

**Jane:** Allons-y maintenant. Je vous rappelle que le village est attaqu.

**Odas:** Ah oui le village. J'allais l'oublier.

nodrof et Jane regardrent Odas d'un mauvais regard, puis soupirent.

**Odas:** Bon. On y va et cette fois-ci, c'est pour de vrai.

**Jane:** Fait attention toi Odas.

**Odas:** Toi aussi ma belle. Tenez. Lancez une de ces fuses de dtresse si vous trouvez quelque chose.

Odas donna chacun, une fuse de dtresse puis se sparrent. Odas vers le Nord, Jane vers le Sud et nodrof vers l'Est d'o ils taient.

**Maxime:** Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici?

**Bontarien:** Le village est attaqu. Nous devons tout prix le protger.

**Ariane:** Maxime.

**Maxime:** Vite Ariane. Le village est attaqu. Nous devons nous rendre l'entre du village. Quelque chose me dit que l'intrusion vient de l.

**Ariane:** Attaqu? Crois-tu que ce sont les brakmariens qui sont venu chercher le dernier Dofus?

Maxime regarda le Dofus qui se trouvait dans son sac puis, plus il y pensait, plus qu'il trouvait que l'ide d'Ariane semblait tre vrai.

**Maxime:** Je ne le sais pas mais, il y a une grande possibilit que ce soit le cas.

Maxime et Ariane se dirigrent vers l'entre. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivrent devant le dpt d'arme. C'tait une btisse qui contenait des armes blanches l'intrieur.

**Lox:** Regardons qui se trouve dans l'action. Maxime. Quelle heureuse visite. On dirait que ta femme est avec toi. Qui surveille votre bb?

**Maxime:** Lox. Que fais-tu ici? Pourquoi tes-vous venu Bonta?

**Lox:** La raison est simple. Nous venons rcuprer le dernier Dofus qui nous manque ainsi qu'liminer votre enfant.

Ariane commena pleurer. Maxime s'approcha d'elle pour essayer de la rconforter.

**Maxime:** Comment peux-tu tre aussi cruel?

Facile. C'est dans ma nature brakmarienne d'tre cruel. De toute faon, je ne sais pas o il se trouve mais, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant de le retrouver.

**Amayiro:** Pas si vite Lox. Tu ne toucheras point cet enfant.

Amayiro se trouvait sur le toit du dpt d'arme avec Naro ct de lui.

**Lox:** Amayiro. Tu es de la partie toi aussi? Quelle surprise.

**Maxime:** Matre Amayiro. Assistant Naro.

**Amayiro:** Vite. Dpchez-vous de retrouver vos amis. Ils vous recherchent ne vous en faites pas pour votre bb. Il est en lieu sre.

**Naro:** Nous nous chargeons de Lox. Allez-y. Filez.

**Maxime:** Merci beaucoup. Vite Ariane. Allons retrouver les autres.

Maxime attrapa la main d'Ariane et cette dernire se laissa trainer par son mari afin de sortir de cet endroit.

**Lox:** Pas si vite Maxime. Je nen ai pas fini avec toi. Tu vas mourir.

**Amayiro:** Boule de feu.

Une grosse boule enflamme commena se former devant sa bouche et se dirigea vers Lox. Ce dernier l'esquiva de peu.

**Lox:** TOI. Tu vas me le payer.

Lox se dirigea vers Amayiro avec son pe la main. Le roi bontarien sorti lui aussi la sienne. Ainsi, les deux armes s'entrechoqurent. Pendant ce temps, nos deux hros ont russi fuir de l'emprise de Lox. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils arrivrent devant l'entre du village. Quelques minutes plus tard, Odas et Jane retrouvrent nos deux hros recherchs.

**Odas:** Quelqu'un sait ce qui se passe ici?

**Maxime:** Oui. C'est Lox qui est l'origine de cette attaque.

**Jane:** Lox?

**Maxime:** Oui et ce n'est pas tout. Il est venu pour tuer notre enfant ainsi que de rcuprer notre Dofus.

Odas frona les sourcils avec colre.

**Odas:** Maudit sois-tu Lox.

**Jane:** C'est horrible.

**Maxime:** Au faite. O est nodrof?

**Jane:** Nous l'avons perdu de vu lorsque nous nous sommes spars pour partir votre recherche.

Aprs quelques instants, nos quatre hros regardrent vers la sortie du village et remarqurent qu'une grande arme brakmarienne se dirigeait vers eux.

**Jane:** Vous avez vu? Que pouvons-nous faire? Nous sommes quatre et eux des millions.

**nodrof:** Nous sommes cinq.

Les quatre personnages crirent en mme temps (nodrof) avec un air surpris. Un moment donn, l'arme s'arrta de courir et laissrent passer quelqu'un.

**Maxime:** Cet aura meurtrire. Ne me dites pas que c'est...

Odas, Jane nodrof et Ariane regardrent Maxime avec inquitude. C'tait la premire fois qu'ils voyaient leur ami avoir autant peur de quelqu'un. Lui qui a l'habitude n'as peur de personne. Cet inconnu se montra aussitt.

**Razem:** Tien. Maxime. Comme on se retrouve. La dernire fois, je t'ai laiss vivre parce que j'avais besoin de ton aide pour rcuprer les Dofus qui me manquait mais, cette fois-ci, toi et tes amis allez mourir ici mme.

**Odas:** Qui tes-vous?

**Razem:** Qui suis-je? Je suis Razem. Le roi de Brkmar. Je suis, comme si vous le voulez, une sorte de dieu.

**Ariane:** Une sorte de dieu?

**Razem:** Oui. En quelque sorte. Je suis le fils de Djaul. Le vritable dieu de Brkmar.

**nodrof:** Il est si fort que a?

**Maxime:** Oui et croyez-moi, il ne blague pas.

**Ariane:** Alors, nous ne pouvons pas le vaincre? Autant mieux lui donner notre Dofus.

**Jane:** Non. Je refuse que nous lui donnions la victoire sans rsister.

**Odas:** Tu es folle?

**Jane:** Peut-tre que oui, peut-tre que non. Mme si nous lui donnions le Dofus, qui nous dit qu'il repartira comme si de rien n'tait? Il attaquera tout de mme le village. Il faut tout faire pour protger le village et les villageois.

Les quatre autres hros la regardrent stupfait par ce qu'elle vient de leur dire et se mirent chacun rflchir.

**Maxime:** Elle a raison. Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser tout dtruire. Laissez-le-moi. Ceci est mon combat.

Odas commena paniquer.

**Odas:** Quoi? Tu as perdu la tte toi aussi? Tu blague n'est-ce pas? Crois-tu rellement pouvoir venir bout de ce type? Enfin voyons. C'est un demi-dieu. Il est plus fort que nous. Plus fort que toi.

Maxime ragit avec surprise face ces mots mais, son choix resta le mme.

**Maxime:** Odas. Fais-moi confiance. Je ne peux peut-tre pas le vaincre, mais je pourrai peut-tre au moins le blesser.

**Odas:** Mais. C'est risqu. Et si tu n'y arriverais pas? Razem t'liminera aussitt.

**Maxime:** Je t'ai demand de me faire confiance.

**Odas:** Trs bien. Fait bon te semble. J'ai confiance en toi.

**nodrof:** Oui nous aussi Maxime.

**Jane:** Nous avons toujours eu confiance en toi.

**Ariane:** Fait de ton mieux mon chri. Nous sommes avec toi.

**Maxime:** Merci les amis.

Avec les encouragements de ses amis, Maxime se concentra et ainsi, une aura bleu-ciel se forma petit petit autour de lui. nodrof reconnu aussitt cette technique.

**nodrof:** Mais c'est... Non Maxime. Pas cette technique.

Tout devint blanc. Un jeune garon se leva en sursaut.

** suivre.**

**- Steve Dupr**

**- Andr-Mathieu Gervais**


	2. Chapitre 1: Les Qualifications

**Mystique:** Il tait trange ce rve. C'tait comme si je rvais au pass de quelqu'un.

Quelqu'un l'appela. C'tait la voix de son grand-pre.

**Jrme:** Mystique. Le djeuner est servi. Vient descendre.

**Mystique:** J'arrive grand-pre.

Mystique s'tira puis, se frotta les yeux avant d'enfiler ses pantoufles. Il regarda la pice autour de lui puis, il trouvait souvent que sa chambre tait petite cause de ses meubles. Quelques minutes plus tard, Mystique finit par sortir de sa chambre et descendre l'escalier.

**Jrme:** Alors mon grand. Bien dormi?

**Mystique:** Oui. Qu'as-tu cuisin ce matin grand-pre?

**Jrme:** Des crpes avec une sauce aux pommes.

**Mystique:** a l'air dlicieux.

Mystique alla s'assoir sur une chaise et commena manger.

**Mystique:** Grand-pre. Cette nuit, j'ai fait un rve trange. Je crois que tu y tais dedans mais, le monde t'appelait d'un autre nom.

**Jrme:** De quel nom ils me nommaient

**Mystique:** nodrof.

Jrme le regardait avec un air surpris.

**Jrme:** Qu'est-ce qui sest pass dans ton rve?

**Mystique:** Il y avait une guerre. Je crois que c'tait Bonta contre Brkmar. Avant que cette guerre n'ait commenc, il y avait plusieurs personnes qui se parlaient dans un bar. L'un d'eux s'appelait Maxime.

Jrme tait encore plus surpris.

**Jrme:** Ce n'tait qu'un rve. Aller. Mange tes crpes. N'oublie pas que tu as une formation pour devenir un milicien ce matin.

**Mystique:** Oui. Maintenant que nous en parlons, je me demande si je vais tre un milicien d'lite ou bien milicien rgulier.

**Jrme:** Les deux n'ont pas d'importance. Je serai toujours fier de toi.

**Mystique:** Merci grand-pre.

**Jrme:** Pendant qu'on y est, j'ai autre chose te dire.

**Mystique:** quel sujet?

**Jrme:** C'est au sujet de ton ami Odomados. Il est venu pour te rendre visite ce matin. Sais-tu quelle heure? Il tait devant notre porte quatre heures du matin. Moi, je dors cette heure. De toute faon, il a eu sa leon. Il n'est pas prt de revenir dans la nuit.

**Mystique:** Que lui as-tu fais?

Avant que Jrme n'ait eu le temps de lui rpondre, quelqu'un frappait leur porte. Jrme alla ouvrir.

**Mystique:** Laisse. Je vais ouvrir.

Lorsque ce dernier ouvra la porte, il vit un Odomados couvert de bleus au visage. Mystique se retourna vers son grand-pre.

**Jrme:** Quoi? C'est ce qui arrive lorsqu'on rveille les personnes ges tt le matin. Surtout quatre heures du matin. N'est-ce pas Odomados?

Mystique clata nouveau de rire.

** Odomados:** Oui monsieur Jrme. Mystique. J'ai une bonne nouvelle t'annoncer. J'ai voulu te le dire plus tt mais, ton grand-pre m'a frapp.

**Mystique:** Quel est ta bonne nouvelle?

**Odomados:** Iofine passe sa formation pour devenir milicienne dans moins d'une heure.

**Mystique:** Pour vrai? C'est super. Il me semble que les instructeurs lui ont dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas la passer cette anne?

**Odomados:** Oui. Nous tions l quand ils l'ont dit. Iofine avait l'air du mais, on dirait qu'ils ont chang d'ide son sujet. Je ne sais pas le comment du pourquoi mais, ma candidature moi a t refus.

**Mystique:** Moi, elle a t accepte. J'y allais justement.

**Odomados:** Chanceux. Ce n'est pas tonnant avec tous tes entranements passs avec ton grand-pre. C'est normal qu'ils taient accept. Je suis le seul d'entre nous trois avoir t refus. Cela me dprime.

**Mystique:** Ne t'en fait pas. Ton tour viendra. Et puis...

**Iofine:** MYSTIQUE.

Tout le monde se retourna vers la voix. Iofine se dirigea vers eux en courant. Elle avait l'air press et puis s'arrta o se trouvait Mystique et Odomados pour reprendre son souffle.

**Mystique:** Euh a va Iofine?

**Iofine:** Pas le temps pour s'inquiter. Mystique. Les qualifications commencent dans quinze minutes. Nous devons y aller au plus vite sinon, nous serons recals avant mme d'avoir commenc.

**Mystique:** OH NON. VITE ALLONS-Y.

Odomados n'a pas eu le temps de commencer courir que Mystique et Iofine taient dj loin devant lui.

**Odomados:** Non mais, attendez-moi.

**Jrme:** Bonne chance mon petit. Tu vas leur en mettre plein la vue.

Lorsque nos trois amis arrivrent la milice, deux gardes se trouvaient devant l'entre et demandrent les passes.

**Iofine:** Tenez. Voici mon passe en tant que qualifi.

**Mystique:** Voici le mien.

**Odomados:** Euh! Donnez-moi deux minutes. J'tais sr que j'avais mon passe en tant que spectateur quelque pars sur moi. O est ce fichu billet la fin?

**Garde milicien:** Dsol mais, pas de passe, pas d'autorisation.

Mystique et Iofine, l'air inquiet, se retournrent vers Odomados en disant le mot spectateur.

**Odomados:** Oui. J'avais le billet entre mes mains il y a quelques minutes. Je ne l'ai tout de mme pas chapp par terre. Allez-y. Je vais vous rejoindre.

Odomados fit demi-tour pour essayer de retrouver son billet. Iofine ainsi que Mystique regardrent s'loigner leur compagnon avec un air dcourag.

**Mystique:** Tu as entendu Iofine?

**Iofine:** Oui. Pas besoin de me le faire rappeler.

**Mystique:** Euh monsieur. Environs combien de spectateurs seront l?

**Garde milicien:** Je dirais environs entre 1000 et 2000 spectateurs dans le dme.

En effet, la milice contenait un grand dme pour les comptitions et les qualifications pour tre milicien.

**Garde milicien:** Alors cette belle demoiselle sera votre coquipire?

**Mystique:** Coquipire?

**Garde milicien:** Oui. Vous n'tes pas au courant on dirait. Les qualifications se font en quipe de deux. Ainsi soit vous russirez ou soit vous chouerez deux. Alors, voulez-vous toujours continuer?

**Iofine:** Absolument.

**Mystique:** Oui.

**Garde milicien:** Dans ce cas, veuillez entrer. Les instructeurs vous expliqueront les rgles et tout ce qu'il y aura savoir. Suivez le couloir qui se situe juste derrire nous. Il mne directement au dme.

Ils traversrent le long couloir. Une fois arriv au bout, nos deux amis se retrouvrent au centre du dme. Non loin de nos deux hros, se trouvait un groupe de onze personnes environs. Un d'entre eux se trouvait devant les dix autres. C'tait l'instructeur. Les dix autres taient devant lui deux par deux.

**L'instructeur:** Enfin. La dernire quipe vient tout juste d'arriver. Venez nous rejoindre euh voyons voir sur la liste. Ah voil. L'quipe numro six. Mystique et Iofine.

Tous deux se dirigrent vers le troupeau de gens qui attendait le dbut des qualifications.

**Mystique:** Dit Iofine. Comment a-t-il fait pour tre mis au courant aussi rapidement au sujet de notre quipe? Nous sommes coquipier que depuis quelques minutes et dj il est au courant. Et puis, comment les deux gardes ont-ils pu se rendre en quelques minutes...

Les deux membres de l'quipe six disent en mme temps avec stupfaction: JUSTE CT DE L'INSTRUCTEUR?

**Mystique:** Comment ont-ils fait pour se rendre ici en quelques secondes? J'ai peine dtourn les yeux et puis la seconde d'aprs, ils se retrouvent devant nous. Auprs de l'instructeur.

**Iofine:** Je ne le sait pas. Regarde les autres candidats. Eux aussi semblent tre bien surpris.

**Mystique:** Tu as raison mais, cela n'explique pas comment l'instructeur a su si vite au sujet de notre quipe.

**Iofine:** Ne t'en proccupe pas. coute se que l'instructeur a nous dire.

**Lionel:** Bienvenue tous. Je vais pouvoir vous expliquer en quoi consiste les qualifications mais, tout d'abord, laissez-moi me prsenter. Mon nom est Lionel. Je serai votre moniteur pour la premire et la deuxime preuve. La dernire sera anime par ma collgue Anna. Certains d'entre vous la rencontreront plus tard.

**Mystique:** Quoi? Des preuves? Trois en plus? Galre. Moi qui croyais que a allait tre pas long.

**Iofine:** Shut. Tais-toi. coute ce qu'il a nous dire.

**Lionel:** La premire preuve consiste un duel contre une autre quipe mais, seulement avec ses pieds et ses mains. Ceux qui ont des armes, donnez les moi. Je vous les rendrai la fin de l'preuve. Maintenant, je vais vous dire qui affrontera qui. En premier lieu, l'quipe six contre l'quipe quatre. En second lieu, l'quipe trois contre l'quipe deux et pour finir, l'quipe un contre l'quipe cinq. Pour le premier combat, se sera l'quipe six contre le quatrime duo. Que les quatre combattants s'avancent. Les autres, dirigez-vous vers le couloir dont vous tes entr.

Lorsque les deux quipes se faisaient face, le moniteur siffla pour annoncer le dbut du combat ainsi, le duel commena. Devant Mystique et Iofine se trouvait deux gants. Dont l'un d'entre eux tait vtu en bleu et l'autre, en rouge. Nos deux hros reculrent grands pas. Du haut des gradins, on aperoit Odomados qui les encourageait.

**Iofine:** Je crois bien qu'Odomados a retrouv son billet.

**Mystique:** Ne te proccupe pas de lui Iofine. Nous devons prouver tout le monde que nous sommes dignes de devenir milicien.

**Iofine:** Oui tu as raison. Je dois me concentrer sur notre combat et rien d'autre. Pour couronner le tout, ils ont l'air...

**Mystique:** IOFINE ATTENTION. DERRIRE TOI. VITE BAISSE TOI.

**Narrateur:** Au mme moment, celui habill en rouge se retrouvait derrire elle prt lui frapper derrire la tte. Mystique se rua vers Iofine et sauta sur elle pour la faire tomber sur le ct. Tous deux esquivrent le coup de justesse.

**Mystique:** Sa va?

**Iofine:** Euh on peut dire que oui.

**Mystique:** Concentre-toi Iofine. Si ce coup tavait atteint, il taurait peut-tre t fatal. Il faut faire attention.

**Iofine:** Je suis dsol. Je vais faire de mon mieux.

**Mystique:** Trs bien. J'aime mieux a car, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

**Iofine:** Eh oh! Dit moi pas que tu voulais au dbut combattre seul.

**Mystique:** Peut-tre mais, maintenant je le vois qu'ils sont puissants.

Iofine soupira.

**Iofine:** Comment veux-tu combattre seul contre deux gros gants la fois hein? C'est impensable.

**Mystique:** J'ai un plan et en plus, ce combat ne me dit rien de bon. Je crois que quelque chose cloche et j'aurai besoin de ton aide pour percer jour ce mystre.

**Iofine:** Hein! Quel plan? Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond? Je ne comprends pas.

**Mystique:** Il n'y a rien comprendre. Tout ce que tu as faire, c'est de les divertir. Tu es prte? Le plan commence maintenant.

**Iofine:** Eh oh! Comment suis-je suppos de distraire ces deux-l?

**Mystique:** Tu trouveras. Malgr que tu sois une Iop, tu as toujours t trs intelligente. Normalement un Iop ne sait pas penser mais toi, tu es diffrente des autres. J'ai confiance en toi car tu es mon amie. Tu n'as qu'une chose faire et tu le sais dj.

**Iofine:** Trs bien Mystique, je vais le faire. Tu peux croire en moi. Nous allons russir.

Mystique sourit Iofine puis, se rua vers le ct gauche afin d'attaquer le gant habill en bleu. Au mme moment, Iofine se dirigeait vers celui qui lui faisait face. Mystique donna un coup de pied en direction de la figure mais, son attaque fut intercepte par le bras gauche du gant. Au mme moment, Iofine lui fixa un coup de poing sur le ventre, ce qui fut une mauvaise ide car, les deux gants taient tellement gros qu'Iofine fut projet dans le sens oppos. Elle remarqua en mme temps quelque chose de bizarre. Odomados lui, toujours dans les gradins, serra ses mains le plus fort qu'il pouvait car, il s'inquitait pour ses amis. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne se souvenait plus qu'il tenait un soda la main alors, tout le liquide lui revola la figure.

**Odomados:** Ah non. Qui va me nettoyer a maintenant? Galre.

Odomados regarda son voisin car il avait quelques mouchoirs non utilis la main mais, lorsque ce dernier voyait que le garon le regardait fixement, il quitta sa place pour en prendre une autre.

**Odomados:** Pourquoi change-t-il de place? Je veux seulement un mouchoir pour m'essuyer le visage.

Odomados se retourna vers son autre voisin mais, ce dernier tait dj parti.

**Odomados:** Ah galre. Je vais devoir regarder le combat le visage tout mouill.

**Mystique:** IOFINE. J'arri... argh

Mystique reoit un coup de poing au ventre par celui habiller en rouge ce qui le fit projeter en l'air son tour. Mystique tait rendu sur le bord du ct gauche de l'arne et Iofine elle, sur le ct droit de l'arne.

**Big Bleu:** Ehud grand frre? Je crois que ce combat a t plus simple que prvu tu ne crois pas?

**Big Rouge:** Non attend. La fille se relve. Le garon aussi. Eh bien! Ils sont tenaces ces deux-l.

En effet, Iofine ainsi que Mystique se relevrent avec dtermination.

**Big Bleu:** Oui. Finissons-en.

**Big Rouge:** Trs bien.

Mystique se remmora du moment auquel son grand-pre lui avait enseign sa premire technique.

**Jrme:** Mystique. Tu as maintenant douze ans. Il est temps que je t'enseigne ta premire technique. Fais-en bon usage. Utilise-la seulement en cas de besoin car elle requit un grand nombre d'nergie.

**Mystique:** Super j'ai hte de l'apprendre. Quel est ce pouvoir?

**Jrme:** Doucement. Cette technique permet son utilisateur d'augmenter sa force de frappe pendant un petit moment. La force est puissante mais, tant que tu ne lauras pas parfaitement expriment, tu perdras une grande partie de ton nergie lors d'un combat ou d'un entrainement. Voir mme t'vanouir. Bref, plus tu la matriseras, moins tu perdras d'nergie lors d'un duel. Ce pouvoir se nomme...

Notre hros se remet lui. Il prpara la technique pour faire face aux deux gants.

**Mystique:** Ce pouvoir se nomme Gandam.

Une aura rouge commena le contourner.

**Iofine:** Mais, quel-est cette technique? C'est la premire fois que je le vois faire une telle attaque. Qu'est-ce qu'il mijote?

**Big Bleu:** Dit grand frre. Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique selon toi?

**Big rouge:** Je n'en sais rien.

Mystique se dirigea toute vitesse vers ses ennemis. Il donna un grand coup de pied vers le gros rouge mais, ce fut le bleu qui riposta avec son bras gauche. L'attaque tait tellement puissante, qu'il parvint lui faire perdre son bras. la grande surprise gnrale, au lieu d'y avoir du sang, c'tait plusieurs fils lectriques qui dpassaient le bras. Lorsque la lueur rouge qui contournait Mystique disparut, ce dernier tomba sur ses genoux cause des effets secondaires de la technique. Malgr les effets qu'il subissait, Mystique se releva sans problme quelques minutes aprs.

**Mystique:** J'avais raison. Ce n'tait que des imposteurs. Des robots. Qui tes-vous en ralit?

**?:** Tu veux vraiment le savoir? Trs bien. Mon nom est Jol.

**? 2:** Et moi Rmi.

La tte des deux gants se dvissa puis s'ouvrrent par la suite comme pour dvisser une visse. Deux personnes sortirent par la suite des deux robots inertes.

**Jol:** Nous sommes les frres Srams. Moi et Rmi sommes ici pour...

Iofine se trouvait dj derrire les deux Srams et donna un coup de pied derrire la tte de ces deux idiots.

**Iofine:** Rien faire que vous soyez frre ou non. Nous avons gagn.

**Rmi:** Oh la vache. Elle est forte.

Iofine se mit en colre.

**Iofine:** COMMENT M'AS-TU APPEL?

**Rmi:** Non s'il vous plait. Je n'ai pas voulu t'appeler grosse vache. C'tait une expression voulant dire que tu es forte.

Mais, la jeune fille ne l'coutait mme pas. Aprs qu'Iofine l'ai assomm de nouveau, les deux Srams se retrouvrent maintenant par terre inconscients. L'instructeur arriva pour annoncer la fin du combat.

**Lionel:** Le combat est termin. Les gagnants sont Mystique et Iofine de l'quipe six.

Les infirmires arrivrent sur le terrain afin de rcuprer Rmi et Jol. Aprs cela, nos trois hros regardrent les deux autres combats attentivement. Ds que les deux combats furent termins, les trois quipes gagnantes ainsi que l'instructeur retournrent au milieu du dme.

**Lionel:** Eh bien. Je vous annonce maintenant le dbut de la deuxime preuve. Je suis fier de vous. Vous irez loin plus tard. La deuxime preuve consistera ...

Les frres Srams firent de nouveau irruption dans l'arne. Ils avaient des bandages sur la tte.

**Jol:** Vous allez le regretter de nous avoir humili. Nous avons reu l'ordre de vous tuer alors, vous allez tous mourir. C'est un ordre de Lox.

**Mystique:** Lox? Ce nom me dit vaguement quelque chose.

**Iofine:** Qui est Lox? O l'as-tu rencontr si ce nom te dit quelque chose?

**Mystique:** Je ne l'ai jamais rencontr. Il tait dans mon rve et il se battait contre Maxime et ses amis.Alors c'est lui qui est l'origine de cette attaque?

**Jol:** C'est exacte mais, il n'est pas parmi nous. Il attend sagement notre retour avec notre grand matre Razem.

**Rmi:** Rendez-vous. Sinon vous tes mort.

**Mystique:** Dans ce cas, nous choisissons votre mort. Vous tes deux et nous sommes neuf.

**Rmi:** J'avoue qu'ils n'ont pas tort.

**Jol:** Laisse les faire Rmi. Faites vos prires. Jeunes hros.

Une dizaine de soldats brakmariens firent irruption dans le dme et encerclrent les candidats ainsi que Lionel. Odomados lui se leva debout d'un coup en tant stupfait de ce qui se passe dans l'arne.

**Mystique:** Ce nest pas vrai.

**Odomados:** Wow. Ces preuves cette anne sont stupfiantes. On aurait dit une vritable attaque ennemie.

Mystique et Iofine coutrent ce quOdomados disait du haut des gradins.

**Mystique:** Odomados ne crois tout de mme pas que c'est la deuxime preuve j'espre. Il ne voit pas que tout le monde fuit?

**Iofine:** On dirait que non. Il croit vraiment que c'est la deuxime preuve.

D'autre arrivrent sur le terrain pour prter mains fortes ceux qui taient dj l. Ils sont maintenant au moins une trentaine.

**Iofine:** Quoi? Il en a d'autre en plus? ODOMADOS. QU'EST-CE TU FAIS? C'EST UNE VRITABLE ATTAQUE ENNEMIE. VIENS NOUS AIDER AU MOINS.

**Odomados:** QUOI! C'EST UNE VRITABLE ATTAQUE? Trs bien j'arrive.

Odomados descendit tout en bas des gradins et sauta par-dessus la barrire afin d'atteindre le terrain auquel se trouvait Mystique et Iofine.

**Iofine:** Enfin te voil.

**Odomados:** Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

**Mystique:** Je crois bien que le village est en tat d'alerte.

Nos trois hros se retrouvent maintenant encercls par l'ennemi. Ils se mirent alors dos dos afin de pouvoir surveiller les arrires entre eux.

** Suivre. **

**- Steve Dupr**

- Andr-Mathieu Gervais


End file.
